sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Gage
Name: Evangelos Gage Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, Martial Arts Appearance: Evan has a nice, but kind of casual look, tending towards nice shirts and jeans, usually with some sort of artistic flair. Aside from that he's very... colorful. His right eye is a light green and his left, a very light brown. His hair is dyed in a variety of colors and usually spiked or left in a wild, sort of bedhead look. Where figure is concerned he's a bit taller than average, just enough for his light weight to make him seem a bit too thin. His skin's a light, Mediterranean tan, and bits of his natural black can be seen under the many colors of his hair. Biography: '''Evan is a second-generation Greek-American, his grandparents having moved from Greece to America long enough ago for him to have dismissed it as irrelevant except for when gramps decides to start telling stories. Evan only managed to avoid being the third "Andreas" in the line by virtue of an older brother (now in college), who's quite possibly his favorite friend. And very nearly his only - Despite being a very cheerful person, he's also a bit guarded, constantly evaluating other people and only opening up when he's sure he can trust someone. Likewise, he's stuck only to his closest interests in school, primarily art, though he's taken a few classes where martial arts are concerned (though not enough to be very proficient). He enjoys drawing and has done a few designs of his own, and has already managed to put together a portfolio for college. Where school's concerned there's not much to tell - Evan's a bright student, does well, and keeps to himself. He's gotten picked on from time to time, but it never seems to make it to a fight - he's quick to defuse a situation and doesn't really do enough to cause anyone offense. He's not a quick thinker, exactly, but he plans for whatever might come up and tends to try and find a quick solution and avoid violence. '''Advantages: He's not a great fighter, but he can handle himself and he's quick, and he's not particularly trusting, which may help given the atmosphere. Disadvantages: Tends to panic a bit when things get out of control, as he's used to having a hand on the situation or at least time to plan. Designated Number: Male Student no. 76 The above biography is as written by EndlessScribe. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Portable DVD Player (with DVDs of Saving Private Ryan, Jarhead, Apocalypse Now, and both previous games) Conclusions: B76? It's time to panic. This one, while having an advantage in having footage of our previous editions to study, doesn't have much in the way of a workable defense mechanism. Like most of the artsy types, though...I really don't expect much. Who's won so far? A coward who hid behind his friends as human shields. A foul-mouthed, sarcastic, naive hockey player. A bad-ass, dangerous-looking gang member. Last time I checked, none of them were ARTSY. Good luck, B76, you're going to need it. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation (Dangerzone) '''Collected Weapons: Portable DVD Player and DVDs (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Evan, in chronological order. V3: *High Voltage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Evan Gage. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students